The Spy Who Loved Victorious
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Tori and her friends meet James Bond and a few others. Jade meets Pussy Galore, Cat meets Octopussy, Beck meets Bond, Andre meets Thumper, Robbie meets Mary Goodnight, and Tori meets Jaws. They all have exciting adventures but Tori and Jaws are the main focus of the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Spy Who Loved Victorious

Chapter one:

Tori and her friends meet James Bond, Pussy Galore, Octopussy, Thumper, and Jaws

One day at Hollywood arts Tori, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Jade are talking about their favorite James Bond movies and characters and which character they would love to meet.

During Lunch

Cat: hey guys i have a question.

Tori: alright.

Beck: tell us what your question is Cat?

Jade: yes everyone except for me would so love to hear it!

Cat: ok so you guys know about the James Bond movies?!

Robbie: of course.

Tori: oh my god i love the Bond movies!

Jade: why do you ask?

Cat: what Bond movie is your guys' favorite? and which character is your favorite?

Robbie: i like The Man With The Golden Gun and my favorite character from that movie is Mary Goodnight.

Cat: ok Beck how about you?

Beck: i'm gonna say my favorite movie would have to be From Russia With Love and my favorite character would be Sean Connery's Bond.

Cat: ok Andre how about you?

Andre: i am going to say Diamonds Are Forever is my favorite and my favorite character is Thumper.

Cat: ok Jade you go.

Jade: i'll say Goldfinger and my favorite character is Pussy Galore.

Cat: ok Tori?

Tori: mine is The Spy Who Loved Me and my favorite character is Jaws.

Cat: alright well mine is Octopussy and my favorite character is Octopussy herself.

Tori: so Cat why else did you ask?

Cat: because i also wanted to ask which character would you love to meet if you could and where and what day?

Robbie: Mary Goodnight and i would want to meet her here in the lunch area on a Saturday.

Cat: ok.

Beck: Sean Connery's Bond and i would want to meet him by my locker on a Wednesday.

Cat: ok.

Andre: Thumper and i would want to meet her at Venice Beach on a Sunday.

Cat: Jade?

Jade: Pussy Galore and by my locker on a Tuesday.

Cat: Tori?

Tori: Jaws and at my house when everyone is out and i have the house to myself and on a Friday.

Cat: alright i would want to meet Octopussy here at school in the Black Box on a Monday.

Robbie: on second thought maybe we should meet them all at Tori's house.

Cat: i was just thinking that!

Jade: fine with me!

Tori: wait those characters aren't real!

Cat: they could be!

Robbie: yeah we would just be at your house at 3:30pm sharp and we can wait around until they come.

Tori: oh my god.

Cat: it sounds like a plan so 3:30pm be at Tori's house.

Jade: sounds good.

Cat: besides today is Friday and Tori everyone at your house is usually gone at 3:30 right?

Tori: yes.

Cat: cool!

After that school gets out and everyone heads to Tori's house. Robbie arrives first.

A knock at the door

Tori:(opens it) hi Robbie.

Robbie: hi Tori you know why i'm here right.

Tori: yes i do just like i know why the other's are coming too!

Robbie: why are you so negative?

Tori: because those characters aren't going to come!

Robbie: Tori just wait and you'll see that they'll come!

Tori: ugh!

Another knock

Robbie: is that Mary?

Tori:(opens it) no it's Cat.

Robbie: oh.

Cat: hi Tori.

Tori: hi Cat.

Cat: i'm here like i said like we all planned.

Tori: i know.

Another knock

Cat: is that Octopussy?

Tori:(opens the door) no it's Andre.

Andre: I'm here like i said.

Tori: yes i know.

Another knock

Andre: is that Thumper?

Robbie: or Mary?

Cat: or Octopussy?

Tori:(opens it) no it's Beck.

Beck: hey Tori i'm here too.

Tori: i know and i know you're waiting for James Bond.

Beck: yes.

The door flies open

Tori: i know that's Jade.

Jade: i'm here.

Tori: you guys seriously those characters aren't real.

Cat: Tori you never know they could arrive at any moment.

Jade: yeah so patience!

Tori:(rolls her eyes).

Robbie: ok so we're all here at the right time and according to my pear pod it is 3:35pm so let's wait about 2 hours.

They then wait for two straight hours and nobody shows up

Jade: ok so how long does it take for at least one of them to show up?!

Cat: ooh i have an idea.

Robbie: let's hear it.

Cat: why don't we wait in different rooms.

Andre: great idea.

They all go into different rooms except Tori, Cat, and Jade and they all wait again for an hour and suddenly the door begins to open putting the three girls on edge and the first to arrive is Octopussy

Cat: yay!

Tori: um is that Pussy Galore?

Octopussy: no i'm Octopussy.

Cat:(runs up to her) i'm Cat and i have been waiting for you!

Octopussy: so you're Cat because i was told a Cat was waiting for me.

Cat: well i am Cat and let's go in the patio.

Octopussy: ok.

They go in the patio

Jade: wow she was pretty real to me.

Tori: ok i'll admit Octopussy is real but that don't mean the others are.

The door opens again putting Tori and Jade on edge and the second to arrive is Mary Goodnight

Jade: who are you?

Mary Goodnight: i'm Mary Goodnight.

Tori:(yells up the stairs) ROBBIE MARY GOODNIGHT IS HERE!

Robbie:(runs down the stairs and sees Mary and gets happy) i'm Robbie and i've been waiting for you.

Mary Goodnight: so you're Robbie.

Robbie: yes and now let us go out on our date.

Mary Goodnight: ok.

They leave

Jade: well that's two.

The door opens again and this time it is Connery Bond

Jade: who are you?

James Bond: Bond...James Bond!

Tori:(yells for Beck) BECK BOND IS HERE.

Beck comes down

James Bond:(to Tori) and who are you darling?

Tori: Vega...Tori Vega.

James Bond: mmmm.

Tori: uh James here's the person waiting for you.

Beck: hi i'm Beck.

Jade: my boyfriend.

Beck: yeah.

James Bond: nice to meet you my name is Bond James Bond.

Beck: nice to meet you.

James Bond: now let's go to a bar nearby and i'll have my vodka martini shaken-

Beck: not stirred.

They leave to a Bar.

Jade: well that's three.

Tori:(stares at her).

The door opens again and it is Thumper.

Thumper: hello girls!

Tori: and you're Thumper?

Thumper: that's my name girly!

Tori:(sees Andre in the kitchen) Andre she's here.

Andre:(sees Thumper and runs towards her) hi i'm Andre.

Thumper: how do you do i'm Thumper.

Andre: wanna head to Venice beach?

Thumper: yes sugarkins.

Andre: alright.

They leave for Venice beach.

Jade: that's-

Tori: 4 i know!

The door opens again

Tori:(has her back turned).

Jade: why is your back turned?

Tori: because i'm going upstairs.

Jade: but the door is open.

Tori: i don't care i wanna dress up.

Jade: i'll go with you.

Tori and Jade go upstairs

Tori:(on edge).

Jade: what is it with you?

Tori: FYI it's nerves!

From downstairs in the patio Cat looks in and sees Jaws and calls Tori on her phone

Cat:(calling Tori on her phone).

Tori:(picks up) yes Cat?

Cat:(on the phone) i don't mean to be weird but there's a scary man in your house.

Tori: it could be Jaws you never know.

Cat: should i send him up?

Tori: yes.

Cat: ok bye(opens the door) um if you're looking for Tori she is upstairs.

Jaws: alright thanks red hair.

Cat: you're welcome(closes the sliding door).

Upstairs

Tori: alright Jade he's coming so swear you'll be nice!

Jade: oh i'll swear!

Tori: Jade!

Jade: i'll be ni-(eyes get big when she sees Jaws).

Tori:(sarcastically) what is it Jade?! a spider?!

Jade:(scared) no!

Tori: then what?!

Jade: Tori...Tori look behind you.

Tori: why?!

Jaws: hi Tori.

Tori: oh(turns around and gets scared when she sees Jaws) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Jaws:(smiles showing his teeth).

Tori:(in a hoarse whisper) oh my god!

Jade:(eyes are big).

Jaws: i bet you know who i am right?!

Tori: yes you're Jaws.

Jaws: you got it.

Tori: let's go downstairs.

Jaws: alright.

They go downstairs and Jade follows.

Jaws: may i use your restroom first?

Tori: sure it is that way.

Jaws: thanks(goes to the bathroom).

Jade: Tori are you gonna get a ladder and kiss your tall boyfriend Jaws?

Tori: Jade he is just tall!

Jade: no he is huge!

Cat:(comes in) Tori who was that?

Tori: that was Jaws but i didn't realize he'd be that tall!

Jade: how tall is he?

Tori: 7 feet.

Jade: oh...my...god!

Tori: look you guys he's just tall it's not like he's a gigantic monster!

Cat:(about to go back outside sees Jaws coming and turns to Jade and Tori) sssh!

Jade: why?

Cat:(whispers) he's coming!

Tori: oh.

Jaws: alright i leaked out enough now how about it Tori.

Tori: how about what?

Jaws: dinner.

Tori: alright i do look forward to that.

Jaws: me too!

Tori: so you wanna give Tori a squeeze?

Jaws: no i wanna do this!

He pulls Tori close to him, picks her up, and kisses her on the lips

Jade:(eyes get big).

The kissing stops

Tori: wow! you are a great kisser!

Jaws: thanks!

Tori: shall we?

Jaws:(takes her hand) yes!

They leave.

Jade: wow!

Pussy Galore:(walks in).

Jade: who are you?

Pussy Galore: my name is Pussy Galore!

Jade: my name is Jade West.

Pussy Galore: nice meeting you.

Jade: so you wanna go out on the balcony.

Pussy Galore: yes.

They go out on the balcony.

After their meetings they all go back to each other to report their meetings

Mary Goodnight: so how were your meetings?

James Bond: that boy Beck is pretty cool might i say he is scared of his girlfriend how about you Thumper?

Thumper: that boy Andre was really kind to me and i think i may even be in love with him and you Octopussy?

Octopussy: that girl Cat is very sweet but she is kind of weird and you Pussy?

Pussy Galore: that girl Jade is something else she is kind but she can be creepy at times you Jaws?

Jaws: that girl Tori has brains and she really really is beautiful i may even go on my next date with her!

James Bond:(sees Octopussy's disapproving expression on her face) um Jaws i believe that is your girlfriend over there!

Jaws: not right now as long as we're with these teenagers she is off limits.

Octopussy: yeah that's true.

Jaws: how about you Mary?

Mary Goodnight: that boy Robbie was cool but i can't stand another date with him!

Octopussy: why?

Mary Goodnight: he brought a puppet and he is weird and disturbing!

Pussy Galore: so who would you like to meet next?

Mary Goodnight: Beck!

Pussy Galore: i don't think Jade would like it!

Jaws: i want to meet Jade!

Pussy Galore: why she is weird!

Mary Goodnight: no but Jaws can scare her!

Jaws: i think i did when i walked in.

Mary Goodnight: oh well how about you James who would you like to meet?

James Bond: i would want to meet Cat next!

Jaws: why don't we put it on TheSlap?!

Octopussy: yes why don't we and then you and i could do some love you know!

Jaws: oh yes!

Back at Tori's house where everyone is back and they talk about their meetings

Tori: so how were your meetings?

Andre: mine was cool i really liked Thumper because she is so beautiful!

Jade: i liked Pussy Galore because she and i are both feisty!

Beck: James Bond is the coolest person i've met besides Jade!

Cat: Octopussy was awesome!

Tori: so how was your date with Mary Robbie?

Robbie: awesome!

Cat: hey who do you guys want to meet next?

Tori: i'd like to meet Octopussy!

Andre: i'd say Anya Amasova!

Jade: she wasn't here!

Andre: i know i know but she would be the next one!

Jade: i'd like to meet Jaws!

Robbie: i'd like to meet Pussy Galore!

Beck: i'd say Goldfinger!

Jade: he wasn't here either!

Beck: no but i'd like to meet him!

Cat: i'd like to meet Mary Goodnight!

Robbie: you'll love her she is awesome!

Tori: let's look on TheSlap and see what they all had to say!

They go on and the top post is from Mary Goodnight

Tori: oh i found what Mary Goodnight said!

Robbie: my date with her was awesome!

Tori: uh not according to her post on TheSlap!

Robbie: what do you mean?

Tori: the post is very mean!

Andre: read it!

Tori: she says "Worst date ever!".

Robbie: she could have seen another guy after me and then said that about him.

Tori: dude brought a puppet!

Robbie:(disappointed) ah she was talking about me!

Tori: i'm sorry!

Rex: man you don't need girls like that!

Jade: boo hoo keep going!

Tori: ooh next one is from Octopussy!

Cat: yay i had fun with her!

Tori: i don't think she said that on her post.

Cat: what did she say?

Tori: it's mean.

Jade: read it.

Tori: ok she says "my day was fun at first but it turned out to be the worse day of my life meeting this person!".

Cat: she could have said it about anybody.

Tori: there was a cat with red hair who was weird!

Cat: foohey!

Jade: next!

Tori: Pussy Galore wrote something.

Jade: what is it?

Tori: it's really mean!

Jade: don't care what did she say?

Tori: she said "The worst meeting of my life i felt like taking a gun and killing myself!".

Jade: wow that could mean anybody!

Tori: a goth girl with brown hair who is very weird!

Jade: she meant me then.

Andre: next Tori.

Tori: this one is from Thumper.

Andre: what she say?

Tori: she said "I met an awesome person he is cool but there are some concerns!".

Andre: that could mean anybody!

Tori: i think i am in love with him but i don't know how to tell him and he plays the piano good but he can be annoying.

Andre: wow!

Beck: next.

Tori: this one is from James Bond.

Beck: and?

Tori: says "This boy is cool yet i am suspicious!".

Beck: ok that could mean anyone?

Tori: this boy is so handsome and i feel sorry that he has toput up with a wicked girlfriend!

Beck: he meant me!

Jade: he dare calls me wicked?

Tori: 007 has spoken!

Cat: next Tori!

Tori: ooh this one is from Jaws!

Cat: let's hear it!

Tori: he says "wow i met the most amazing girl ever!".

Cat: isn't that anyone!

Tori: she is very brainy and yet she has a beautiful voice and brown hair and i want to see her again!

Cat: who did he mean?

Tori: me wow! Jaws loves me!

Jade: i wish i met him!

Tori: well too bad! he loves me!

Her phone rings

Tori:(answers) who are you and why is your number blocked?

Jaws:(on the other line) it's me!

Tori: Jaws oh my gosh! how did you get my number?

Jaws: Cat gave it to me!

Robbie: who is it?

Tori: it's Jaws sssh!

They all sssh each other

Tori: Jaws i really enjoyed our meeting!

Jaws: so did i?

Tori: i was thinking!

Jaws: yes?

Tori: wanna go out again?

Jaws: sure!

Tori: alright when?

Jaws: tomorrow.

Tori: what time?

Jaws: 4:30pm.

Tori: alright.

Jaws: see ya!

Tori: later!

She hangs up

Cat: so?

Tori: another date tomorrow night!

Cat: with who?

Tori: Jaws!

Cat: that's so exciting!

Tori: i know!

She goes up to her room and goes to bed and everyone else leaves as for Jaws he and Octopussy go to bed and make love and everyone else goes home.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Spy Who Loved Victorious

 _Chapter 2:_

Tori and Jaws' date

After her first meeting with Jaws, Tori already has another date with Jaws coming up. However there are two people who are very uneasy and not taking it well about their second date and those people are Cat, Beck, Jade, and Octopussy. Cat is concerned because well Tori barely met Jaws and already she has a date with him again. This is Jade's first time being concerned for Tori's well being. Beck is worried because he fears Tori will get hurt by Jaws. Octopussy simply disapproves of it because one she doesn't know Tori and two she is Jaws' girlfriend not Tori and she feels that Tori will take advantage of Jaws' kind nature. Jaws brushes it off and tells her that Tori is just a friend and he barely knows her. Tori also brushes it off telling Jade, Beck, and Cat that they haven't met Jaws to see what kind of man he is.

At Tori's house.

Tori: i am so excited!

Cat: about what?

Tori: my next date with Jaws.

Cat: um Tori i don't mean to sound like a mom but don't you think this is moving too quickly?

Tori: no why do you ask?

Cat: because you barely met Jaws and you barely know him and you already have a date with someone you barely even know.

Tori: i know that but Jaws is a nice man.

Jade: Tori this Jaws fellow is 7ft tall and is scary looking are you sure it is a wise choice to go on a second date with him?

Tori:(surprised) wow Jade it's your first time being concerned about anyone what changed you?

Jade: i'm just saying that this Jaws fellow i don't know he i don't know how to say it but he-

Tori: he scares you.

Jade: yes he does and i just don't want him-

Tori: taking advantage of my kind nature is that it?!

Jade: yes!

Tori: Jade you surprise me!

Cat: me too!

Beck: Tori you shouldn't go through with it!

Tori: Beck you too?!

Beck: look Tori i've heard that this Jaws guy can kill people without even touching or looking at them.

Tori: and?

Beck: and what i'm saying is it is not a wise idea to go on a date because what if he does that to you if you say something that angers him.

Tori: well i'm not like that!

Beck: i heard he is very short tempered!

Tori: and?

Beck: and very aggressive and brutal and mean!

Tori: Jade level mean?

Beck: meaner than Jade no offense Jade.

Jade: no i believe it!

Tori: he's MEANER than Jade?!

Cat: and SCARIER too!

Tori: so wait he is the top of the mean and scary?!

Beck: yes and i don't think it is safe for you to be with him tonight because what if he hurts you?!

Tori: he's not going to do that!

Beck: look Tori we're just-

Tori: saying that because you guys haven't met him!

Cat: yes!

At Jaws' house

Jaws: i'm really pumped i can't wait!

Octopussy:(ignores him).

Jaws: Octopussy what's wrong(puts his hand on her desk).

Octopussy:(slaps his hand away).

Jaws: Octopussy?! what gives?

Octopussy: me of course Jaws!

Jaws: what are you talking about?!

Octopussy: you're going on a second date with this Tori chick!

Jaws: and?

Octopussy: i'm your girlfriend she's not!

Jaws: Octopussy we're just friends!

Octopussy: if so Jaws then i just don't want her taking advantage of your kind nature!

Jaws: Octopussy you're just saying that because you haven't met her and what did i say the last time?

Octopussy: i know i know as long as we meet these kids our make love time and our boyfriend girlfriend time is off limits.

Jaws: thank you.

Octopussy:(stares at him).

Jaws: besides when i come back then you and i can get it on!

Octopussy:(excited) mmm i like that!

Jaws: that's good.

They begin kissing

Back at Tori's house

Tori:(putting her black high neck dress on and walks outside her room to show Cat and Jade) so how do i look?

Cat: you look good!

Jade: yes you do!

Tori: thanks and now which shoes cat?

Cat: black sandals.

Tori: good choice!

Back at Jaws' house

Jaws:(picks out his light blue blazer, grey pants, dark gray shoes, and blue tie with cream colored pattern and his Black pinstriped suit and pants, black shoes and black tie with red diamond motif with black squares in the center of each diamond and shows Octopussy) which one Octopussy?

Octopussy: the black pinstriped one!

Jaws: really?

Octopussy: yes!

Jaws: and you chose carefully?

Octopussy: yes!

Jaws: you chose wisely now which shoes?

Octopussy: black shoes!

Jaws: excellent choice!

Octopussy: thanks!

Jaws:(goes inside his room changes into his suit and tie and shoes and does his hair and comes out) how do i look?

Octopussy: you look handsome!

Back at Tori's house

Tori:(comes out all glammed up) how do i look?

Cat: good!

Jade: like Jaws' bride!

Tori:(stares at her).

Back at Jaws' house as Jaws is leaving

Jaws: ok Octopussy i'm gonna go now.

Octopussy: ok be careful.

Jaws: ok love you.

Octopussy: love you too!

Jaws is going to Tori's house to pick her up and Tori is waiting around for him

Tori:(pacing around).

Jade: why are you pacing?

Tori: because Jade i'm waiting for him Jade!

Jade: patience!

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Tori has her back turned

Jade:(opens it).

Tori: who is it?

Cat:(next to Jade) it's that scary man again(runs upstairs screaming).

Jaws:(raises an eyebrow and looks down at Jade).

Jade:(eyes are big) Tori...Tori!

Tori: what did Cat mean by scary man?!

Jade: Tori he's here!

Tori: who's here?

Jade: Jaws is here!

Tori:(turns around) hi Jaws.

Jaws: hello Tori!

Tori: you ready?

Jaws: yes ma'am!

Tori: let's go!

They leave

As they are in Jaws' car they have a talk as they get to better know each other and they talk about expectations and how their day was and how if they will have a third date after this one.

Tori: Jaws?

Jaws: yes Tori?

Tori: how was your day?

Jaws: mine was great how was yours?

Tori: mine was ok just that my friends were bein picky about us going out like this!

Jaws: my well do you know i already i have a girlfriend?!

Tori: yes Solange Dimitrios right?!

Jaws: no she is not my girlfriend Octopussy is.

Tori: oh sorry i get her and Solange mixed up for some odd reason.

Jaws: it's alright.

Tori: oh.

Jaws: and Tori i do want you to know that i don't want to be leading you to think something that may not happen anytime soon.

Tori: i completely understand and as long as i do not go pass the friendship line we're friends right?

Jaws: yes and plus i don't want you friends thinking there's anything between us when i already have a girlfriend.

Tori: and i don't want you and your girlfriend broken up because of me or anybody.

Jaws: i'm glad you think that way Tori.

Tori: so do i because it gives us a better understanding.

Jaws: yes but i don't mind being your friend and my girlfriend doesn't either but as long as i'm with you know friendship wise she is off limits.

Tori: so you mean we can kiss?

Jaws: yes because she's ok with it.

Tori: and hug?

Jaws: yes just as long as we do not go to bed with each other we're fine.

Tori: alright.

Jaws: Tori i am glad i met you because you're pretty and you're very kind hearted.

Tori: aww thank you Jaws and i feel the same way towards you.

Jaws:(smiles showing his teeth).

They arrive to the resturant and get seated and served their drinks

Tori: wow this place is very unique.

Jaws: thank you i always go here.

Tori: you do?

Jaws: yes because one it is relaxing and two to have a girl with me to have a drink and dinner is just awesome.

Tori: you really think so?

Jaws: i know so Tori.

Tori: what's that drink you have?

Jaws: this is a pink lady with graded orange peels, a tea spoon of vodka, a pinch of tequila, a drop of lime juice, and a cherry at the top.

Tori: wow you put all kinds of ingredients in it.

Jaws: yeah because it tastes really good here have a sip.

Tori:(takes a sip) wow it's really good.

Jaws: and what's yours?

Tori: mine is a pink squirrel with a pinch of gin and a lime peel at the top.

Jaws: wow so exotic.

Tori: i know right take a sip.

Jaws:(takes a sip) wow that's good.

Tori: you should try it.

Jaws: you know what i'll do that.

Tori: you will?

Jaws: yes next time i'm here.

Tori:(smiles).

Jaws:(motions for the waitress to come) another pink lady please.

The waitress goes and gets him another pink lady

Jaws: thanks.

He finishes it fast

Jaws: another one please no make it two.

He gets two pink ladies

Jaws: thanks.

He finishes the two of them

Jaws: another one please.

He gets another one

Jaws: thanks.

He finishes that one

Jaws: another one please Midge.

Midge the waitress: sure thing Jaws.

She brings back the pink lady

Jaws: thanks Midge.

Tori: um Jaws don't you think you've had enough?

Jaws: what do you mean Tori?

Tori: i mean you're driving right?

Jaws: yes why?

Tori: and if you consume this much you'll be drunk.

Jaws: and?

Tori: do you wanna be drunk and drive?

Jaws:(doesn't answer) Midge another pink lady please and put gin in it.

Midge:(does so).

Jaws:(gets his pink lady, drinks it, and gets drunk).

Tori: you ok Jaws?

Jaws:(drunk) never better Tori just lay me down please.

Tori: Jaws you got drunk how could you?!

Jaws:(drunk) who's drunk you drunk?

Tori: ok Jaws i told you not to get drunk well you did and as soon as we get back to my house i have something in store for you!

Jaws:(hiccups).

After Jaws does foolish things and embarrasses her a peeved Tori takes a drunken Jaws back to her house to sober up in which he does so and wakes up to an infuriated Tori

Jaws:(sober) hey Tori what happened?

Tori: you got drunk and embarrassed me in that resturant.

Jaws: i'm sorry Tori.

Tori: you belittled me too.

Jaws: i'm sorry.

Tori: sorry don't cut it Jaws when i tell you or someone tells you not to get drunk and drive you obey them.

Jaws: please don't tell Octopussy or my dad!

Tori: fine if you don't want me to tell them then i have something in store for you.

Jaws: what is it?

Tori:(sits next to Jaws and grabs his arm).

Jaws: what's going on?

Tori:(lays Jaws across her knee and raises her hand as if she is about to spank him) i'm gonna give you a spanking!

Jaws: a spanking?!

Tori: a spanking for being a bad boy and getting drunk!

She starts spanking him

Jaws:(yelps with pain).

Tori goes harder

Jaws: ow! ooh! ow! ow! ooh! ah! ow! ow! I'm sorry Tori! ow! please don't tell my dad!

Tori: this is something your daddy you should have done to you a long time ago!

Jaws: ow! Tori! ow! i'm ow sorry!

Tori then pulls Jaws' pants down revealing white boxer shorts with red hearts and begins spanking him over the boxer shorts

Jaws: ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! please don't ow say anything ow to my girlfriend Tori please ow!

Tori: i won't but when you go back home and if she wonders why you are squirming when you're sitting tell her because i spanked you!

Jaws:(grunts in pain).

Tori goes harder and harder

Jaws' eyes turn glossy

Tori grabs a hairbrush and begins beating Jaws' behind with it

Jaws yelps in pain

Tori puts the brush down and continues with her hand

Jaws yelps in pain

Tori: ok Jaws you know what's next!

Jaws: oh Tori you wouldn't you couldn't!

Tori: i'm sorry Jaws but what has to be done has to be done!

Jaws kicks his shoes off and his pants go down to his ankles

Tori then slowly pulls Jaws' boxer shorts down exposing his bare rear end turning pink

Jaws feels a cold draft on his bottom

Tori begins spanking him on his bare rear making painful slap noises

Jaws winces in pain and makes pained noises

Tori goes harder

Jaws: ow! ow! ow! ow!

Tori: get up!

Jaws gets up

Tori: lean over the arm of the sofa.

Jaws leans over

Tori grabs her belt and begins beating Jaws' rear end for a little while and then puts him back over her knee and continues spanking him with her hand

Jaws in a lot of pain finally starts crying

Tori stops punishing him

Jaws crying harder

Tori: did you learn?

Jaws:(crying nods his head).

Tori: will you ever get drunk again?

Jaws:(crying shakes his head).

Tori: that's a good boy now go sit in the corner and think about what you have done.

Jaws sits in the corner and rubs his rear end that is blood red

A few minutes go by

Tori: Jaws come here.

Jaws goes to Tori

Tori lays him across her lap again

Jaws gets nervous

Tori rubs Jaws' rear end

Jaws cries softly

Tori: see Jaws this is what happens when you're a bad boy.

Jaws:(crying into a throw pillow).

Tori looks at Jaws and is convinced he learned his lesson and decides to pull his boxer shorts up as respect

Jaws cries harder

Tori then massages Jaws' back

Jaws turns around and looks at her

Tori and Jaws then kiss and soon make love on the couch

A few minutes of their is love is made and soon Tori realizes Jaws needs to go back to Octopussy

Tori: Jaws?

Jaws: yes?

Tori: that was fun.

Jaws: what you spanking me or us making love?

Tori: our love making.

Jaws: well it wasn't in a bed.

Tori: yeah.

Jaws: still i'll make love to Octopussy when i get home.

Tori: you want me to drive you?

Jaws: nah i think i'm steady to drive.

Tori: alright.

Jaws:(puts his pants and shoes back on and straightens his tie) well it was a nice date with you Tori.

Tori: same to you Jaws.

Jaws: bye.

Tori: bye.

Jaws goes back home to Octopussy

Octopussy goes to run into a hug with Jaws but notices he is acting weird

Octopussy: Jaws?

Jaws: yes?

Octopussy: are you ok?

Jaws:(begins crying).

Octopussy: oh Jaws what's wrong?

Jaws:(crying) Tori spanked me!

Octopussy: why?

Jaws:(crying) because i had a few too many drinks.

Octopussy: oh Jaws(hugs him) it's ok it's ok.

Jaws: but she and i apologized and we're friends again.

Octopussy: well that's good.

Jaws: yeah. Octopussy?

Octopussy: yes?

Jaws: wanna fool around?

Octopussy: definitely.

They soon go to bed and make love

the end 


	3. Chapter 3

The Spy Who Loved Victorious

 _Chapter 3:_

Make Jade Shine

Jade has been very cruel to Tori lately and as usual Tori shakes it off but this time Jade has gone too far and pushed the ultimate button. After Tori was cast as Steamboat Suzy and Jade the under study, Jade had gotten her revenge by spanking Tori and leaving Tori's bottom black and blue. Jade thought nothing of it but Tori soon had enough and has bottled it up for so long and has waited for the right time to strike. This time Tori has a sidekick which is Jaws her metal toothed friend. What Tori doesn't know is that Jaws is still angry with her for spanking him for getting too drunk on their second date but then Jaws has soon forgiven her as he knew his actions were foolish. Anyways one day Tori comes over to Jaws' house to talk to him about her game plan on Jade.

At Jaws' house

A knock at the door

Octopussy: i'll get it.

She answers the door and sees Tori

Tori: hello miss?

Octopussy: Octopussy.

Tori: right i keep forgetting.

Octopussy: why are you here?

Tori: Octopussy i know this will sound awkward but i am here to speak with Jaws if that's totally cool with you.

Octopussy: well Tori i can assure you Mr. Jaws isn't home at the moment but you can wait for him until he gets home.

Another door opens and Jaws comes down the stairs

Jaws: i'm home Octopussy.

Octopussy: well speak of the devil here he is.

Jaws: Octopussy who's at the door?

Octopussy: take a look.

Jaws:(sees Tori) hi Tori.

Tori: hey Jaws.

Jaws: come on in.

Tori: ok.

She comes in

Jaws: so Tori why are you here?

Tori:(sighs).

Jaws: Tori you ok?

Tori: who me?

Jaws: Tori i have a suspicion that something is bothering you what is it?

Tori: Jaws is it alright if i talk to you alone?

Jaws: sure.

Octopussy leaves the room

Jaws: what's goin on Tor?

Tori: well you know my bitter friend Jade?

Jaws: weird goth girl with the brown hair who was scared to death of me?

Tori: uh huh.

Jaws: what about her?

Tori: well i got the lead role in a school play called steamboat suzy and she got the understudy part.

Jaws: and?

Tori: and she spanked me and made my bottom all black and blue with red lashes just because she was mad at me for getting the part.

Jaws: she spanked you?

Tori: yes.

Jaws: with what?!

Tori: her hand, belt, and a stick.

Jaws:(eyes get big and he gets infuriated) that little bitch!

Tori: i know right.

Jaws: all because you got a lead role in a school play come on it's not like you got a lead role in a movie!

Tori: i know.

Jaws: let me see how hard she beat you.

Tori: alright.

Jaws: lean over the table.

Tori leans over

Jaws pulls her pants down and sees that her bottom is blood red

Tori: well?

Jaws: that's fucked up!

Tori: huh?

Jaws: i mean a spanking is a spanking but going too far is going too far!

Tori: meaning?

Jaws: Tori she beat you and abused you and is taking advantage of you!

Tori:(looks at him).

Jaws: and i am not gonna let her do that to you any longer!

Tori: what are you gonna do?

Jaws: i'm gonna teach her a valuable lesson to never ever ever ever do that to you or anyone ever again!

Tori: that's good.

Jaws: because i know abuse when i see it and plus i was abused as a child by my uncle!

Tori: oh god really?

Jaws: yes.

He pulls his shirt up and reveals whip marks on his back

Jaws: see that.

Tori: oh my god!

Jaws: yeah i got it from my ex girlfriend too!

Tori: who was your ex?

Jaws: Fiona Volpe.

Tori: ouch that's gotta hurt.

Jaws: it did but not no more.

Tori: well anyways how are you gonna get Jade back? when will you do it?

Jaws: tomorrow after school and i'll put a note on her locker saying it is from you and to come to the black box.

Tori: ok but what will you do to her?

Jaws: what she did to you but i'll also do it to her back too!

Tori: what will the note say?

Jaws: it'll say Jade, meet me in the black box after school it is very important signed Tori Ps just you come don't bring anyone else you and i have much to discuss!

Tori: that's good!

Jaws: yeah now get me a piece of paper and a marker.

Tori: here you go.

Jaws: thanks.

He writes the note

Tori: you have good hand writing.

Jaws: thanks.

Tori: so when will you post it to her locker?

Jaws: after your classes end.

Tori: alright.

Jaws: Jade is gonna get what she deserves!

Tori: i like the way you talk.

Jaws: so do i and Tori it is getting late so you had better go home.

Tori: can i stay the night?

Jaws: well-

Octopussy: yes as long as you sleep on the couch.

Tori: ok.

Jaws: do you have stuff with you?

Tori: yes.

Jaws: good.

Tori: Jaws thanks for letting me stay here.

Jaws: how did you get here?

Tori: i drove myself here.

Jaws: you have your license?

Tori: and permit.

Jaws: wow how exciting!

Tori: yes i can finally drive myself anywhere.

Jaws: i bet that is better.

Tori: definitely and i won't have to hitch rides anymore.

Jaws: that's good.

Tori: yeah and Jade will get what she deserves right?!

Jaws: yes!

Tori goes to sleep and Jaws goes to bed along with Octopussy and then the next day comes and Jaws is about to put the note on Jade's locker

Jaws:(looks at Jade's locker and says to himself) you little bitch(puts the note on her locker and goes and hides behind the curtains in the black box).

Jade:(goes to her locker, reads the note, is convinced Tori means business, and decides she will go).

After school everyone has gone home well almost everyone Tori, Jade, and Jaws are still in school but they are all alone. Jade comes into the black box and calls out for Tori.

Jade: Tori! Tori! Vega where are you?!

Jaws:(flips a light on) hello Jade!

Jade:(eyes get big) Jaws you're not-where's Tori?!

Jaws: Tori'll be in here in a few but i know.

Jade: you know what?!

Jaws: i know and i know you know i know!

Jade:(realizes what he is talking about) oh that.

Jaws: mmm hmmm that Jade West yes that!

Jade: look i didn't mean to make that flirtatious yet scared move towards you!

Jaws: no not that you know what i am talkin about!

Jade: no i don't!

Jaws: the steamboat suzy thing!

Jade: what?! Tori told you about that?!

Jaws: yes Tori told me!

Jade: look she took my role and-

Jaws: and what?! you decided to make her suffer am i right?!

Jade: well yes but-

Jaws: no buts West you and i both know you wouldn't like it done to you am i right?!

Jade: no i wouldn't like it but-

Jaws: but you like doing it to others stop trying to hide it Jade it's insulting!

Jade: so uh wha-

Jaws:(more furious) JADE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!

Jade: but-

Jaws:(uttering her words) remember Jade we all have to learn sometime doesn't that sound familiar?!

Tori comes in and hides behind the curtain and Jaws takes Jade over his lap

Jade: Tori if you're in here you'll be sorry!

Jaws: wrong Jade because if you as so much as bully anybody i'll see to it that your rear will be as red as your blood!

Jade:(eyes get big).

Jaws: no i think you need to be taught a valuable lesson!

He starts spanking her

Jade:(squeals as Jaws brings his hand down on her rear).

He spanks her harder and harder and harder

Tori:(comes out from behind the curtain).

Jaws:(smiles at her and continues punishing her).

Jade continues to squeal in pain

Jaws then pulls her jeans down revealing black panties and continues spanking her

Tori smirks

Jade's sit spots soon become red and then Jaws grabs his belt from his pants and begins beating her bottom with it making her bottom warm

Jade: Jaws i-

Jaws: Jade i believe you owe Tori an apology!

Jade: i-i'm sorry Tori!

Tori: forgiven!

Jaws then gives Jade a wedgie and continues beating her bottom

Jade howls in pain

Jaws goes harder and harder with his belt

Jade soon has tears spring to her eyes as her hurting rear gets hot and red

Jaws goes even as more harder

Jade has tears stream down her face and her mascara streams with her tears

Jaws goes as hard as he can

Jade finally starts crying as her bottom is now black and blue and bleeding

Jaws: now how does that feel you little bitch?! don't like it huh?!

Jade cries

Jaws: that's what i thought!

Tori: that should teach you and don't you ever ever ever ever beat me like you did!

Jade cries in pain and remorse

Jaws and Tori walk out and leave her there

The end


End file.
